Pandora's Box
by NyctoQueen
Summary: Two best friends move to Tokyo, Japan so that one of the two can make it big. Kagome was just fine with being with childhood love, Inuyasha. But because of Inuyasha betrayal, Kagome is all about revenge on the Hanyou, and only one cold person can grant her that. Love is not in the air! Or is it? This is a skip beat plot mixed with Inuyasha characters and the authors twist!
1. Act 1: Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Inuyasha, and I do not own Skip Beat's plot. However, the fanfic is mine. I have created up the ideas on how it goes, so !**

**Warning: Mature (Pfft!), Lemon (In Future Chapters), Gore, Dark, and ****_Almost_**** stupidly funny!**

**"Round we go…the world is spinning.**

**When it stops…it's just beginning."**

A beautiful young girl twirls in a circle as she gets ready to sing the last verse after a pause in the song. The song meaning means nothing to the little girl because she knew not what she sings; she wore a happy smile on her face as she singed. Because singing took her mind off of her life and troubles; slowly she opened her mouth and sings the last verse.

**"Sun comes up; we laugh and we cry, when it stops,**

**Then we …all…diiie."**

The sound of a door slamming open is heard and quickly the girl jumped scared while stopping her twirling. Brown eyes gaze fearfully at the drunken man that stumbled out; it was her step-father, and he was _mad._

_"What did I tell you about your stupid singing girl!? It is horrible! You will __**NEVER **__be a singer!" _ His hand lifts up to strike the girl face with an empty bottle in the exact raised hand. Slowly the girl eyes turned to pinpoints as she stumbled back and tears ran down her puffy cheeks.

In a hissed like voice promising pain, he sneered at the girl. _"I will teach you how not to sing!" _As if in slow motion, his hand moves downward to strike her with all his strength and anger.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

The sleeping beauty was thrown forcefully out of her nightmare and sat up shaking and sweating coldly. Then she looks around to see where she was at. Slowly she settles down and realizes that she was safe and no one could harm her. She had gotten away from that life to live another one. Even if it was because she was chasing after _him_ and wanting his love, she still got out of that life. Sighing she gets up to go shower then remembered that she had to be careful, because one cute furball was wrapped snuggly against her body. Giggling, she rubbed his dark orange like brown hair then tried to pry him from her. He was a cute kitsune named Shippo. He was like her little brother.

Carefully she gets up then tiptoed to the bathroom to go get cleaned up. After a while the rest of the family got up and began preparing the restaurant for the customers. It's been 12 years since that happened, however she doesn't remember what exactly happened, it was going black every time her step-father raised his bottled hand up to strike her. Now years later she lives with the Kitsunaes, well…kind of. The family welcomed her in with open arms after the owner/chef wife Mrs. Katsa found Kagome on the streets in the rain crying. It would seem that at the time Kagome was upset with fighting with a friend and so blindly ran along the streets just outside the restaurant. But her and her friend were still the best of friends, however she just wish that he wanted to be more than just best friends. Sighing she started to rinse herself of the soap and turned the shower off then got dressed after drying off.

Kagome helped out her adopted family after being found 4 years ago. Four years ago was the year she left her blood family to come with him to Tokyo Japan. She came with him because he had a dream to be famous and wealthy, since he wasn't to inherit his father riches after his father died, he then decided to become the idol that boys would be jealous of and the one teen girls and women alike would drop their panties for just to get him to look at them. She came with him so that she could be close to him and hopefully, he will ask her out one day. While he was building his own fortune, that same year, someone saw his talent to sing and so hired him and trained him. If you guessed who it was, then you guessed it right if you thought Inuyasha. Surprisingly, Inuyasha worked hard and climbed the charts to second place of being the Best Singer in the world. But for some reason or someone, he just couldn't get to be first place! Someone else was far superior to the best of not only being a singer and actor, but the CEO of his own entertainment company that trained poor demons, humans, and hanyous alike to be either an actor/actress, singer/rapper, boy/girl band, artist, and or agent of an star. It was said, at the age of thirteen, he was already almost to the top of the charts. He won many Grammies and awards for his outstanding performances.

To say this pissed Inuyasha was an understatement, Inuyasha was furious that he _could not_ climb to that one final spot at the top. It was like a throne that Inuyasha just had to take over!

Anyways, Kagome worked for the Kitsunaes, the restaurant is named "Kitsune Kitchen". This place sold pretty much spicy and a variety of big meals for families and friends to just sit and eat together. They had a bar for the adults in the other room but you needed a license to get back there. The wife usually bartends it but it would seem they hired some guys to keep the place nice and tidy ever since Mrs. Kitsunae was told she was with child. The head chef/owner Mr. Kitsunae was not having the mother of his second child go work in such place.

The reason why was because a fight may break out over Mrs. Kitsunae being in heat while pregnant and literally glowing. Some drunkards may want to touch her and possibly force her into submission if they stand by her for more than 5 minutes. To prevent this and the possible destruction of the restaurant (Which would follow along with their house since it was upstairs), Mr. Kitsunae then told his wife to help with the restaurant rather than making drinks for people at the back. The wife agreed with her husband and was working in the restaurant part for months now; enjoying her new assignment.

* * *

"Ugh that was a hardworking day." Kagome said in a tired voice, her body taking on the form of a deflated chibi that walked up to the house that belonged to the Kitsunae's. Her aura of depression flared as she searched through her phone to find if _he_ texted her or not, but not a message in sight. Pouting she stomped up to her room and shut the door to work on her little dolls. (Not voodoo dolls, mind you!) -Me: Totally voodoo dolls, ahem, anyways back to the story!-

She grumbles about how friends are suppose to keep in touch then sighs as she then pouted again. For a few minutes, she mended the clothes of her dolls until a cute furball came busting into her room and tackled her to the floor. Kagome squealed in delight as she caught her little brother, Shippo

"Kagome-Chan! Where have you been? I tried to look for you all over the house after I came from training!" Shippo asked in a tearful voice, Kagome giggled then hugged her little brother. Ever since the incident, it felt like the Kitsunaes became more and more like her family. She hugged Shippo closer. "Oh I had to do an errand for Mama and Papa! But, to make up for our time apart-"Kagome poofed back into her original size from chibi, while then sitting up with Shippo in her arms, held up. "I shall allow you to sleep in my room for tonight. 'Kay?" She smiles softly at her little brother as a big fanged grin took over his cute face. He quickly replied with a 'Yay!' then left shortly to go bathe.

"Ahhh, such a cute little one." Kagome then went back to working on her *voodoo* dolls.

* * *

Since bedtime was not close enough to call it a night, Kagome and Shippo decided to play hide n seek for abit!

"Shiiippoooo? I know my little big fox is hiding..." A giggle sounded out from the closet as she walked passed it. Stopping, she then began to play think on where he is. "H'm, my little man must be..." She tipped toed to the bathroom on the left and quickly opened the door. "Here you ar- Aww…little one not here!" Kagome playfully pouted then thinks, as she got closer to the giggling closet. Shippo then gasped and tried to use magic to hide himself, alas it was too late and Kagome gathered him up into her arms and nuzzled him while fingers quickly wiggle on him, thus ticking his small form. "Aha! Found you! Ha-ha." The two laughed until their pregnant Mama waddled on out of the master bedroom and told them to go get in bed in her playful voice. Saluting the two then marched into Kagome's room and cuddled into each other on the mattress.

"Gome, do you ever want to be famous?" A sleepy Shippo asked.

"Well Shippo, I know someone that is rising the charts and is getting famous but yes, I do want to be." Kagome huddled into her brother smiling."Why?"

"Well- "Shippo yawned and droopy eyes slowly closed. "If you were to be famous...I'd be your number one fan, I love your voice Gome…" With that said, he slowly let the comforting darkness known as sleep, overcome his conscious. Smiling softly she kissed her little brother head and went to sleep herself.

**"When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies!"**

**"When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, touch this guy's boobies!"**

**A/N: **Sorry, I just _had_ to type that. As some of you know, this is my third fanfic, but do not fret! Ever since my internet has been working and my word document is back and I have been doing well for my senior year in school (No more Marching Band, ;~;), I shall try to finish the first two. However I believe that this fanfic and the Say 'I Love You' will take a looong time. Nevertheless, you cannot rush perfection eh? In addition, while I am typing these stories, I shall edit the first two. Please drop a review, and let me know what you think. But easy on the flames…I would hate to have to put you out. Ba-Dum Tis Hahaha I kidd I kidd…..or do I?

Think of that moment as an Alois Trancy moment!

~N.Q


	2. Act 2: Reunited Briefly

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Inuyasha, and I do not own Skip Beat's plot. However, the fanfic is mine. I have created up the ideas on how it goes.**

**Warning: Mature (Pfft!), Gore, Dark, and **_**Almost**_** stupidly funny!**

Two days ago, you have a brief idea on how things went on in Kagome's life, but true enough, never in Inuyasha's wealthy life because of how much he is away. Also, if you did not yet know, Kagome does not officially live with the Kitsunaes, why? Because she has a pretty damn expensive and luxury pent house she has to go to keep clean and paid up on, only in hopes that her crush comes to _their_ home and come see her. Kagome always fantasizing (not like that you pervs!) about Inuyasha saying things like, 'Oh Kagome, out of all those girls, you are my number one, it feels so good to be back here at our home.' Or dreaming that he was already in their home and making rice pudding for her and slowly turning around and saying in a loving voice, 'Welcome back Kags.' It made her heart pound hard in her chest as she continues to do her shift at her second job called 'Banshee Records.' It was a nice little music store that sells anime, movies, music, and dolls, as well as poster for the big hit bands and or singers.

The only reason why Kagome works so hard was to not only impress her crush that she is independent but also to keep rent paid so that she and Inuyasha did not lose their home.

Another sigh left Kagome as she continued sweeping the floors, she poofed into her chibi form and a look of worry and sadness overcame her. To supposedly be a Miko, she sure is depressing at times. Suddenly, Kagome hears something about Inuyasha and goes to investigate after clocking out, since her shift was over.

A slender girl no more than 14 or 15 held up a midsize poster of the 'Ice Prince,' Sesshomaru. "You see this fine man Yui!? He is _**MUCH**_ better than that of Inu-Trasha!" The girl name Yui began to growl, and her eyes turn red for a brief moment, this would be invisible to the human eye, but not to a Miko, such as Kagome. However Kagome was equally as mad. How could _**anyone**_ _like_ that Ice Prince!? Sure, the guy is tall as hell, and have silver white hair that looks so soft and silky, and a body that could put famous karate fighters to shame. But that is beside the point! He is the reason Inuyasha, her crush, is not at the top of the charts! Kagome was about to step out and correct the girl but stop when the girl name, Yui beat her to the punch.

"Oh yeah!? That block of ice known as your **precious** _Sesshomaru_ cannot compete with MY INUYASHA! How? You ask. Because at least Inuyasha bats an eye at his fans AND he can sing as while as dance!" The girl pants softly while swaying over.

"..o-oh...well um." Yume seemed to be having difficulty coming up with an excuse but began to realize that Inuyasha could be better than that of the Ice Prince, and since Yume did not want any man coming between her relationship with her best friend Yui, she smiled softly then ripped her poster of Sesshomaru. "You are right Yui! Inuyasha is better!"

Kagome practically squealed in delight but that was short lived once the girl known as Yui pulled out a life sized poster of Inuyasha in a fishnet shirt and tight black jean pants and combat boots with gold buckles, posing in his singing pose while giving a seductive wink to the one taking the picture, and Yume mouth watered. Kagome however, began to get depressed, her eyes look sunken and her body shriveled up into bones, slowly she came out of her hiding spot and opened her mouth to talk in a ghostly voice. "Yooooouuuuuuuu hhhhhhhaaaaaavvvee life size poster? How!?"

The girls cry in fright and stuttered. "I-I got it when I got the full collection of Inuyasha album! Please do not hurt us!" Quickly the girls ran out while crying about ghosts and dark auras consuming the world. Quickly Kagome snapped from her ghostly phased and ran to her bike, kicking it into gear she rode off fast and hard to 'Ban's Music' store. Her bike crashed customers over and her bike wheel planted into the wall above the cashiers head, her dark brown eyes blazed with fury. "Where is my life size poster of Inuyasha!? Give it to meeeeee!" The cashier nodded so fast then threw the poster out the shop and cried. Kagome quickly unplanted her bike from the wall then hurriedly scooped up the poster and headed home.

"Victoryyyyy." She whispered, and then laughed like a maniac. People where too shock to do anything, some even fainted.

* * *

Kagome walked with a smile on her face as she patted the poster she got from a nice cashier. It was rather late outside, however something told her to look up. It looked like the light was on in their home!

Kagome gasped then whispered. "Co-could it be? He is back!?" Quickly she ran up the steps after locking her bike up then quickly unlocked the door and busted into the room, a scared Inuyasha screamed then dropped his favorite rice pudding, he snarled at her. "What the fuck Kagome!? You scared the living shit out of me!" He held a clawed hand over his chest while leaning over. But Kagome wasn't hearing it, she squealed loudly. "INUYASHA YOU ARE BACK!" She went to go hug him but stopped when he sneered at her. "The hell!? Do you _want_ those damn fangirls to know I am here!? Shut up wench!"

Gasping, Kagome shut the door then locked it. A nervously smile come across her lips and she fidgets with her fingers. "Gomen Nasai Inu, I did not me-"Inuyasha waved her off then cleaned up the pudding mess, slightly sulking then went to go watch TV. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Shut it and come watch TV with me wench, he then lounged on the floor and yawned. Kagome smiled then sat down by him blushing softly. "I-I cannot believe you are back, I am so happy you are back Inu. I have really missed you these couple of weeks." She slightly twirled her fingers. "Feh, you are welcome." Inuyasha said boredly while switching channels.

Kagome sighed but then looked at him; she then felt the need to tell him. "-hey Inuyasha, we are best friends right?"

"So you have told me Kags." Inuyasha muttered then stopped on the interview channel. Kagome then looked at him. "How come you never texted me? O-or call me?" She looks down almost sadly, but fumbles with her baggy pants. "I mean-"

To say Inuyasha was mad was not fully true, he opened his eyes and rested now cold amber eyes on his "best friend". He opens his mouth to growl. "Are you fucking serious Kagome!? Do you know how hard it is to maintain fame and tours!? Stop being so selfish!"

Kagome eyes widen in shock. Damnit, she _was_ being selfish, quickly she apologized. "I-I am sorry! Forgive me!" She then bows. Inuyasha then smirked in satisfaction. Boy did he love using that to get her to stop bugging him with the whole communication thing. However his amusement was short lived when his number 1 rival strode gracefully yet so fucking perfectly onto the stage and sat down, his long silvery white hair flowing and getting the girls to scream at how beautiful the Ice Prince was. Inuyasha bared his fangs at the TV.

Curious to know what made Inuyasha mood changed, she looks at the TV, and then gasped. _'Oh shit!' _ She thought. '_Inuyasha is going to flip!' _ Quickly she tried to grab the remote and switch the TV station but Inuyasha told her to stop. Sighing Kagome and Inuyasha looked on at the man. Inuyasha secretly wishing the lights above the bastard's head fall and crush him, and Kagome upset that this man is causing her love distress. Both look on into the interview with the Ice Prince of Japan.

"_So Sesshomaru, it is said that you are number one in almost everything! How is that even possible?" _The interviewer said while slicking back his icky black hair. Ugh, gel nowadays!

A strong baritone voice smooths out over the viewers and audience as he gave his answer to the Interviewer, however it was cold and had an air of authority in it. _"Working hard gets you by in life, however using people as stepping stones could possibly get you somewhere, but not very far. For those that are using people as stepping-stones should be careful. You never know when your loyal dog could bite back." _The audience chuckles as well as the interviewer but Inuyasha voice rings out angrily.

Was he upset at what Sesshomaru said?

"Yeah right you bastard! You probably commanded people to get you up there! Fucking prick!" A soft 'Yeah' came from Kagome as she agreed without thought with Inuyasha. Inuyasha then turned to Kagome smiling. "Yeah! He is not cool, right Kags. I mean I am better huh?"

"_If you were to take a mate, what should be her personality?" The Interviewer asked in the background._

"Yeah!" Kagome nodded happily. "I mean, he isn't all that good looking either Inu!"

"_Strong, smart, independent, cute, not annoying, caring, can cook, and be able to produce strong heir(s)."_

Inuyasha nodded then sat down until her heard something on the TV that made him depressed.

"_Congratulations on being the number one sexiest male in Japan and possibly the world! H'm it would appear your rival; Inuyasha, got number 5 on the poll!"_

Growling, Inuyasha punched the TV shattering it then deflated, he got up then went to the couch sulking. Kagome tried to comfort him but Inuyasha turned her away. Sighing she looks at the pack of rice pudding that was trashed then smiled and got up to go get Inuyasha his favorite treat. "I'll be back!"

Kagome then closed the door behind her and looked down then whispered softly.

" Please don't leave."

Yet why did it feel like…that he was gone when she was out of sight? What are these negative feelings?

**A/N**: Had to leave it for right there, I fear that the next chapter will not be as nearly long, but it will probably be short. Cliffhangers are the worst, huh? Anyways, drop down some reviews and just know that I had thought of changing Sesshomaru name to something else but then ill create a flashback of his life and stuff. Stay tune for more.

~N.Q


	3. Act 3: Betrayal!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Inuyasha, and I do not own Skip Beat's plot. However, the fanfic is mine. I have created up the ideas on how it goes in my own way.**

**Warning: Mature (Pfft!), cussing, and **_**almost**_** stupidly funny!**

The door to the penthouse opened and Kagome was happy that they had Inuyasha's favorite rice pudding, but unfortunately, the line was so long! Kagome hoped that Inuyasha was okay and hoping to the Kamis up above that he did not watch the rest of the Interview with that fluffy icicle! Kagome began to seethe in rage as she then clutches her fist at the ceiling above. "Damn you Sesshomaru! I'll be sure to throw your doll in the corner for time out!" Satisfied with that and getting weird looks from a couple just about to enter their own home, she walked into the room then shut and locked the door. Her right hand began to rummage through the bag of groceries and her feet jogged up to the living room to give Inuyasha his treat. "Hey Inu-Kun, they had-"Kagome head began to tilt up as she then search for her crush, but found that he was nowhere. "Your favorite…rice pudding." The rest of the sentence died out and she looked down sadly.

'_He left me…maybe – ahhhh stop that Kagome!"_ She scolded herself then put up the groceries before then sitting on the couch and watched TV, she then growls at the gorgeous man that caused her best friend and hopefully future lover such distress. When upset she then began to eat her favorite sweets. She started to talk to the TV in anger. "Mmphf damn you Ice Prince Mm munchy crunchy crunch always taking Inuyasha's dream *swallows* away!" Huffing, she then got up to go shower after turning off the lights and TV. (Does not want a higher light bill.) Once in the shower she began to think of ways to cheer up Inuyasha, sighing in thought, she decided to call Inuyasha after her shift at Kitsune Kitchen tomorrow at evening time. Nodding with that lovely idea, she turned off the shower, dried herself off, put on sleeping clothes, and then headed for bed.

'_Yeah…calling Inuyasha sounds like a perfect plan tomorrow.'_

Then sleep overcame the longed black haired beauty.

* * *

"**I wanna hear you scream! As I look into your eyeees."~**

"**This ain't no dream, 'cause this. Is. a cataaaaas-troooo-pheeee!"**

"**Uh-Huh."**

A soft moan came from Kagome as she turned over to her cell phone that was 'singing' in Inuyasha's voice to his new hit song, 'Catastrophe.' She absolutely _loved_ this song. Shaking out of her daze, she quickly answered the phone hoping it was Inuyasha, but to her disappointment, it was not him but rather her boss from Ban's Record. Swallowing, Kagome then answered her phone in an alarmed voice. "He-Hello Mr. Banks!" She mentally whacked herself in the forehead for sounding so stupid. "Ah, hello Ka-Go-Me! I hope you are feeling pretty good this lovely morning, eh?" He sounded _excessively_ calm for in the morning. Normally her boss is sleepy, but for him to be up and about; spells trouble. "Y-Yes, it is a lovely morning!" Kagome laughed and so did Mr. Banks, however it sound forced out and dry. It even had a dark hint to it. "Yes, ha-ha, yes it is. This also leads me to believe that, you did not check out your widow to see what exactly I mean." Mr. Banks all but sneered the last part of his sentence out. Kagome then quickly stumbled out of bed to the window and paled. If there is anything he hates ore, it is a liar, no matter how little the lie is, and Kagome was caught red handed! "Anyways Kagome, I have called to let you know that you. are. _**FIRED!**_" Mr. Banks growled then switched to an calm voice. "So come by anytime to pick up your shit and get out of my business. I do not allow fellow thieves to take what is mine. Thank the Kamis above that I did not report your scrawny ass to the police…good day to you KA-GO-ME!" With that, he then slammed his phone down hanging up.

Kagome was left in utter shock, and then it hit her! Those two girls! She scared them away with one merchandise _and _the other girl tore up the Sesshomaru poster without paying for both! Groaning, she then got up to get dress for her now first and only job left. Good thing this month's rent was paid, otherwise she would have to really work overtime at Kitsune Kitchen.

Today seemed to be heading off in the wrong direction.

* * *

Today really was getting bad but that was alright! So what if she spilt hot tea on a man's private area, and watched in horror at how he became harden. So what if she knocked herself out after tripping and falling on the table edge hitting her temple. And so what if she locked herself on accident in the Ice Chamber for a few hours. Normally it would have killed a human, but her Miko powers kept her warm without Kagome even knowing. Yet and still, so what that all of those things happened! It was time to call Inuyasha! Her heart was beating loud but she knew just what to say to cheer up her friend. Quickly she dials his secret number and waited for him to pick up, but he didn't. Deciding he was busy, she then left him a voicemail saying this:

['Hey Inuyasha! I know you could not come to the phone right now so I decided to leave you a message.' Kagome rubbed her head while laughing nervously. 'Ha-Ha, hear me sounding like an answering machine? I mean that seems s-so weird to say but anyways I rambling and I know I am but I cannot help that but I do know that you are better than that ice prick! He does not have as many talents as you do Inu. You can sing and my Kami it is so amazing…you can dance and that alone sends many girls a-and women into awe! But even if no one else appreciates in what you do, or have your back through tough moments, I will help you. Just know that I am your number fan! You are better than anyone I know of. So please come home…I even bought you your favorite rice pudding. With lots of love from your biggest number one fan; Kags.' With that said, she then hanged up.]

Walking away from the phone she then sighs in relief then, a thought struck her! She could just make Inuyasha a home cooked meal and bring his rice pudding as a dessert. Loving that idea, and knowing that with her long heartfelt message, it probably will not be long until he admits his feelings for her. Rushing to the kitchen, she then began to get to work on his food. He will love it!

"Whoa, so _this _is where Inuyasha is at!? This record place is at least 15 stories high!" Kagome stared in awe then realized that the front was not blocked by security, smiling, she put her bike up then ran as fast as her skirt-covered legs could take her to the front slide doors, slipping on in by. Casually, she walked up to the receptionist and asked what floor Inuyasha was on because his sick Mother wanted to deliver him a home cooked meal for his long day at work. The 30-year-old woman nodded in understanding then gave Kagome directions to get to Inuyasha. Smiling in triumph Kagome used the elevator to get to the 12th floor.

What she does not know was that it would be her last time setting foot in that place.

_['Hey Inuyasha! I know you could not come to the phone right now so I decided to leave you a message.' Kagome rubbed her head while laughing nervously. 'Ha-Ha, hear me sounding like an answering machine? I mean that seems s-so weird to say but anyways I rambling and I know I am but I cannot help that but I do know that you are better than that ice prick! He does not have as many talents as you do Inu. –" _

Kagome froze as she heard her own voice, then some laughs that could only had belonged to Inuyasha, curiously she walked to the lounged area to only then be greeted unnoticeably by Inuyasha and this woman. Kagome stared at the beautiful woman before her very eyes. She was slender and her boobs were rather huge but not that huge and her legs were longer than Kagomes. However, what only freaked Kagome out was that the woman looked like her, except more paler…beautiful…cold…and much, more mature.

_You can sing and my Kami it is so amazing…you can dance and that send many girls a-and women into awe! But even if no one else appreciates in what you do, or have your back through tough moments, I will help you. Just know that I am your number fan! You are better than anyone I know of. So please come home…I even bought you your favorite rice pudding. With lots of love from your biggest number one fan; Kags.']_

Kagome stared as she heard the last of her voice. She blushed in embarrassment that Inuyasha could have listened to it in front of this graceful female before her very eyes! But what she heard next and saw, made her heart shatter, and food slowly began to slid down from her grasp. '_H-how could you…I-Inuyasha!?'_

*Moments Before*

Grunting is heard as the one known as Inuyasha had turned to the woman sitting in front of him as he vented. "The girl is head over heels in love with me! It is so pathetic! Ha-ha! I mean no other girl would willingly leave their family and come to Tokyo Japan for some guy unless she loves him!" He walked around to the window to look out the fifteen stories high building known as Shikon Records. (S.R. for short) A laugh wrecked his body at how stupid his "friend" is. "Oh! And get this; she says that she is my number one fan!" He laughs loudly. "Funny, right baby? I mean, did you just hear that pathetic voicemail from her?" He turned to the rather cold woman. A sigh left her lips as she put her glasses back on and folded her arms under ample breasts. Slowly she began to speak; it was laced with a cold voice but curious nevertheless. "You should be careful Inuyasha. A lonely and broken girl isn't one to be played with or taken lightly. If she were to hear this; you will be in trouble. However after seeing this girl I doubt she can do much. But, you need her Inuyasha." Slowly her head turned to look up at the boy, he was a few years younger than she was, but that did not stop the attraction she had for him.

"Feh, I do not need that girl babysitting me Kikyo. " He sighs softly then as if in a seductive manner, he walked to his manager/agent and rested his clawed hands onto the arms of the chair while bending over towards her, his grin taking over his mouth as he stared into the woman's dark brown irises. "I mean, I need a woman to care for me...ain't nobody ever done that better than you. Kagome is nothing but my maid, and one hell of a cook. But you, I _need_ you Kikyo. " He then slowly leans in to press his lips to her cold ones, and she, willingly accepted until something dropped onto the floor, and _broke._

Quickly the two that were about to kiss jerked back, while quickly turning their heads in unison to see who was the one that caught them in their little tryst. Smiling he put his hands behind his head and laughed at the shocked look on the person face. "Well, shit Kagome, I never thought I see you in here. How the hell _**did**_ you get in here?" Slowly he put his hands in his pockets. At first Kagome could not believe what she had heard minutes before and almost seen them kiss! She looked at the man she had come to love years ago, and now, he was breaking her heart…and in the worst way possible. A chibi Inuyasha was smiling evilly until he then used a key to unlock the locks of Kagome's Pandora box, and all hell broke loose!

'_**YOU BASTARD!' **_

**A/N**: Oh, so it was longer than what I had thought! That is good! In addition, I would like you all to know that if I get too busy, I shall update this story twice or once a week! R&amp;R or Follow this story…even better…_FAVORITE IT_! I shall see you all next time.

~N.Q


	4. Act 4: Reborned

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Inuyasha, and I do not own Skip Beat's plot. However, the fanfic is mine. I have created up the ideas on how it goes in my own way.**

**Warning: Mature (Pfft!), cussing, and **_**almost**_** stupidly funny!**

'_Thi-This is a dream…he could not possibly…betray me like this.'_

'_**But it is true, this is reality.' A voice told Kagome.**_

_'N-no!' Kagome was on the verge of tears until she was forced back into reality._

"Wh-why did you say those things about me Inuyasha!? I thought we were friends…I-I thought I-"

"Loved me? Pfft, grow the hell up Kagome! I ain't interested in you wench. I only used you. I mean, any dumbass could have telled you liked me. I just do not like you. I mean why? You are plain, a boring wench that has no life but to what? Dream and fantasize that her "best friend" could fall in love with the likes of you and live an happily ever after? Ha! In your dreams bitch!" Inuyasha smiled when Kagome tilted her head downward. However, her fists weren't balled as he thought they would be, but he thought nothing of it. If anything, he _thought_ that the wench was going to cry over him. Chuckling he moved his hip to the side then rested his hand on his hip. The free hand automatically went up as if he was flipping his hair but he was not instead it went out as if he was offering a hand but he wasn't. A cocky smirk took over his lips as he gave her a smug smile. "Do not tell me you are going to cry? Hahaha, that even makes you more pathetic!"

Suddenly, the air around Kagome darkened and then as if evil was released she bursted into a bone chilling laughter. Her evil spirits spreading around her from her Pandora box then whipped her hair around her face as she stared at him and laughed more. Quickly she grabbed the evil spirits and glared venomously at her now ex-best friend and worst enemy. "Me!? Cry over an _Hanyou_ like you!? I would rather be thrown into a pool of lemon juice with cuts adorning my body." She spat in rage at him. "Mark my words Inuyasha! I will get my revenge! I will beat you at your own game! I am going to get into the entertainment business and destroy you!" She seethe, then she began to move at him as if to strike but was lifted up and held back over an security guard shoulder, the emotions proving too much for her she then growls and struggled against the guard, tears in her eyes but not falling over.

Inuyasha was scared at first and then coward slightly when this girl tried to strike him but then smiled in relief when the guards came. He then flickered his gaze over to Kikyo and knew she went to the guards when it began to get tensed between the two. Slowly and casually as if he did not have a care in the world, he put an arm around his Kikyo shoulders and smiled. "You? A plain and boring girl making it into the entertainment business? Yeah-right wench! Even _if_ you somehow obtained that goal! I will be so high up, and very soon, the King of Music! Ain't nobody can stop me then." He purred at the girl who was sneering at him from his security guard shoulder. Her eyes held promises and tears. With a wave of Inuyasha's hand, Kagome was then taken from the 12th floor and thrown out of Shikon Records when she and the security guard reached the bottom. She landed on her side with a painful 'oof.' Glaring at the 12th story window she knew Inuyasha would be looking out of, she promised with all of her heart, and hatred, that she would get back at him. But one question would always roam in her mind:

'_**Why did you betray me…Inuyasha?'**_

* * *

"Oh Hunny, Kagome has yet to come out of her room. She has been in there for days…" Mrs. Kitsunae said sadly, she knew what had happened, and it made her want to hunt that young man down and give him a piece of her mind, but a big pregnant lady probably wouldn't be as effective in the 'I am going to kill you' department. Sighing softly she looked at her Mate for answers but he slowly shook his head and walked away. "This is something she will have to overcome herself Katsa. Come, let us prepare lunch." With that said, he disappeared down stairs.

Sniffling at how she could not help the young woman she found very much to be her daughter and a part of her growing family she left her alone, knowing that even though Kagome was suffering, it will make her stronger. But that did not mean that she did not feel her heart ache at how such a caring, smiling, fiery spirited girl turned into a broken one. "I know you can do it Kagome…if you can hear me, know that his time will come and you will be stronger than ever before it even hits him at how he lost such a brilliant young woman." Smiling softly, Mrs. Kitsunae disappeared downstairs.

'_**She is right Kagome…' A voice whispered.**_

'_**Stronger than ever…' Another voice said.**_

_** 'Beautifully dangerous'3 A giggle came from her floating spirits.**_

"Mama is right…" The beautiful raven haired girl turned over onto her side. Black locks spread behind her on the mattress like a pool of black ink, she then slowly rose up. "I can get through this. To hell with Inuyasha!" She quickly gets up then picked up her voodoo doll (that looked like Inuyasha) and poked a needle through it then throws a dart at the life sized poster she has of Inuyasha. "I _will_ be stronger than you Hanyou! I will rise to the top and _make _you feel what I _feel_!" Kagome then used the Inuyasha doll to mimic Inuyasha voice. 'Oh no Kagome! Do not hurt me! Do not destroy my reputation!'

Kagome laughed evilly as she tossed the doll into the corner. "Damn right I will!"

'**Eh-Heh, that is all gooood and all, but we can't let him know it is us!' A voice said.**

** 'Truuue, we must get a make over. We have enough yen! And then we find someone that is willing to accept ussss.' The other voice floated then swirled around the smiling Kagome, quickly she put on her shoes, and left her permanent home, promising her 'parents' she would be back.**

"I will be stronger than ever!"

* * *

"Awh! I cannot believe you were willing to cut such beautiful long hair!" A hairstylist said as she pouted while cleaning up the hair that was now gone from the now dark sandy haired female. "And they were naturally black too! But are you sure you like this new look? I mean it screams cute and pretty and all but I could have made you look sexier with the long hair." The hairstylist looked at the rising girl as she was then paid. The girl turned around smiling as her shoulder length short hair swayed and china bangs swished against her forehead, giggling she hoisted up her small black backpack behind her shoulders and back then smiled. The young woman was wearing combat boots that had silver buckles, white jeans and a blouse that had no sleeves and ruffled in the middle. "Yeah." Kagome said in a confident voice. "I like this much better, and with that she walked on out of the saloon, the hair flowing behind her and her bangs merely swishing in the wind.

'_Watch out Inuyasha, 'cause here I come. Today marks the day of a new Kagome, reborned!'_

Then she rode off on her bike with a happy smile on her face and people looking at her as if she was crazy with suck evil around her.

**A/N:** Okay so this one is shorter but still good, no? Thank you for being first my reviewer** LoveInTheBattleField** ! It helps me keep going with this story and I do appreciate people that are following and or favoriting this FanFic...thank you and have a good day or night!

~N.Q


End file.
